Necklaces
by Shlayne
Summary: "The night that Inuyasha realized that he cannot live without Kagome was the same night that Kagome realized that she could live without him." This will eventually contain extreme sexual scenes, readers discretion is advised. The main characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

After a battle with one of Naraku's incarnations, the group decides to head back to the village for some much needed rest. There, they are met with Kaede and Priest Sourushīsā. Everybody loved Priest Sourushīsā because he had such a bubbly personality.

"Priest Sourushīsā!" Kagome said before embracing the old man with a warm hug.

"Hello there young one!" he said to her. "I see that everyone is fine and safe. That is always good news." He said while looking at the group.

Nightfall quickly came and soon enough everyone went to bed. As Inuyasha was falling asleep, he felt a huge thump on his head. He looks up to see Miroku and the Priest staring down at him.

"What's the deal?" he said loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to wake up Kagome, Sango, Shippō and Kirara who were all sleeping in the same room. Kaede always slept by herself.

"Come with us." The priest said. So Inuyasha reluctantly followed.

When they were far enough from the hut, they stopped.

"What is it, Priest?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone. 'This can't be good.' He thought.

"Sit, my friends." The Priest instructed them. "Something worries me about you and Kagome, Inuyasha. I've asked Miroku to join us because he has a certain way of telling the truth."

"What worries you, Priest?" Miroku asked with ego inflated.

"What is going on between you and Kagome, Inuyasha?" the Priest asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why?" Inuyasha responded confused.

"Don't lie to me, boy! Something happened!"

"I'm not lying old man! Nothing happened!"

"Something must have happened because everything has changed. It's so visible."

"Priest Sourushīsā," Miroku started, "why don't you explain to us what's going. What exactly is it that you see?"

"As you all know, it was foretold centuries ago that a human child would be born with a birthmark between his eyes, and that birthmark would be his passageway to the souls. This boy will bare the name of Sourushīsā. I see souls of the dead and the living, but I see far more then that. And this is what worries me about you and Kagome, Inuyasha. What I see is troublesome."

"What exactly do you see?" Inuyasha anticipated his answer.

"Before I tell you, let me first explain something: everyone has soul mates. When I say everyone I mean any living thing roaming this earth, be it demons, angels or humans, or whatever in between. We all have soul mates. These soul mates needed be romantic ones. For example: Miroku and you are soul mates, you are brotherly soul mates. This means that both of your souls recognize each other as brothers. Souls form attachments to other souls, you see; this attachment goes from one soul to the other. It's like a necklace with a clasp. When two souls want to attach to each other, a necklace with a clasp comes out of each soul until the clasps connect themselves together. When this connection happens, a bond is then formed. Children, do you follow thus far?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku shook their heads to say yes.

"Well these attachments can be broken or clasps left open depending on the circumstances. Or the intensity of the bond diminished."

The Priest then takes a deep breath and continues.

"The first time I met your pack, Inuyasha, your attachment to Kagome and hers to you were extremely strong and red. Unbreakable, I would say. However, today when I saw the both of you, her clasp was open and no longer red."

"No longer red? What is red?" Miroku asked.

"Red means passion and love. Each attachment has different colors. Since red means love and hers is no longer red, it simply means that she's no longer in love with Inuyasha." Miroku gasped at the Priest's answer. 'Kagome not in love with Inuyasha? Impossible!' he thought. However, as he looked to Inuyasha he didn't seem shocked or phased by this. It was as though he knew this already.

"What about her open clasp?" Inuyasha asked.

"An open clasp means that the soul purposefully let go of the other soul. Kagome made the decision to no longer be in love with you and let you go."

"Is there a way to reverse all of this? To get the attachment back?" Inuyasha continued asking.

"Yes. I have seen it done but for the bond to be reformed the attachment needs to come from the person who let go. Your necklace is still red and clasp closed, Inuyasha. It is hers that is open and no longer red. So you need to get her to fall in love with you. It is only when she is willing to do so will the necklaces be attached and the bond formed."

"Inuyasha," Miroku looked at him, "you don't seem surprised about Priest Sourushīsā revelations. Why is that?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked up at the stars, "Because she told me so. It happened 3 months ago, after we had battled Naraku's incarnations Jūrōmaru and Kagerōmaru. Kikyo was running away from the evil soul gatherer when she bumped into me in the village, meanwhile Kagome was in her own time." Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know that Kagome had witnessed him telling Kikyo that he would always be there to protect her and love her. When Kikyo had left, he went back to the hut only to find Kagome already asleep. He didn't know that she had heard everything until the day that he tried kissing her.

 _The moon was out and brighter as ever. Everyone was fast asleep but something woke him up. As he got up, he found Kagome's spot empty. He quickly followed her scent only to realize that she was just a couple of feet away, picking up plants._

" _What are you doing wandering on your own, Kagome?"_

 _She looked up and smiled at him. "Sorry. When we were passing by these plants, one of them looked familiar but I couldn't figure out what it was. But as I was stirring, it came to me. So I just got up to pick it up. Kaede told me that it's good for replenishing blood. And with the way these battles are going, we're going to need as much as possible." She explained as she was putting them in her bag. Once she was done, she couldn't go back to sleep so they stayed up for a while talking. Inuyasha kept staring at her, at how she looked under the moonlight._

" _What are you starring at?" she had asked him._

" _You under the moonlight, that's all." He responded._

" _What's on your mind?"_

" _Does something have to be on my mind?"_

" _No, but I know when it is. You have this pensive look on your face. Even when you transform into a full demon, you still have that look."_

" _Why aren't you scared of me when I'm full demon? I've always wanted to know."_

" _I don't know. I guess I just know that you're you deep down."_

 _This simple explanation made him smile. Kagome has always accepted him for who he was: half demon. She met the human side and accepted it, and now that she met the demon side, she accepted it as well. Kikyo never accepted his demon side and was the one who planted the idea of becoming a full human in his head. That simple epiphany changed Inuyasha's life. He made the decision there and then to leave Kikyo in the past and embrace his future with Kagome. Kikyo was his first love and he'll never forget her but he will stop pursuing the idea that they can find some sort of happiness together. His peace and happiness are with Kagome who accepts him without conditions._

" _What are you smiling about?" she asked him._

" _I'm just happy that you're here with me. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you." He responded as he is leaning closer to her for a kiss on the lips._

 _Kagome quickly backs away, "What are you doing?"_

" _Huh? I was trying to kiss you?"_

" _Excuse me? And why would I allow you to kiss me?"_

" _Hummm… Because you also want me to kiss you? I thought that you wanted this? You wanted us?"_

" _Oh, I see now. Now that Kikyo rebuked you and hates you, I guess you have no other choice but to come and running to good old Kagome who will always be waiting for you. Is that it?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Inuyasha, I was there when you told her that you'll always love her and protect her."_

 _He quickly looks down and away from her, "You heard that huh?"_

" _Yes, I did. I am not second best, Inuyasha."_

" _I never said that you were."_

" _You didn't but your actions proved otherwise. You say a bunch of things but you act the opposite way."_

" _Kagome, I want you to listen to me, to let me tell you about the decision that I've made."_

" _No, Inuyasha. I want you to listen to me. We've been on this journey for a year. When we first met I was 16 and now I'm 17. I know that it's only been a year but during that year I have matured faster than desired. I might still be young but I know what I want for myself and what I deserve. And Inuyasha I deserve better than this. I deserve someone who loves me for me and not because I resemble their dead ex lover. I deserve someone's full heart and not 1/10 of it. I shouldn't be the afterthought of the person who supposedly loves me. That's not love, that's simply settling. So let me tell you of my decision. The night that you told Kikyo that you'll always love her and protect her was the night that I let you go."_

" _What?! You're leaving me to go back to your time?"_

" _No, of course not. I left behind the love that I had for you. I'm your friend and will always be such but when it comes to my heart, you're no longer trusted with it. What I'm saying is that I'm moving on with my life. I'm no longer waiting for you."_

" _Kagome, I love you." He said pleading with her._

" _You love me do you? Tell me what kind of person protects the woman who tried killing his lover?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Kikyo did try to kill me, the woman you so-call love, yet you're still protecting her. Didn't you start hunting Naraku to avenge Kikyo's death? To avenge the woman you love? Yet here you are, saying that you love me while you protect the woman who attempted to murder me. Says quite a lot." That left Inuyasha with his mouth open. 'She's right. She's absolutely right.'_

" _Kagome, I'm…"_

" _Spare me, Inuyasha. I'm not longer hurt by your actions, as I said I've moved on." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She then got up to go join the others in their slumber._

"I don't blame her." Said Miroku.

"I don't either." Responded Inuyasha still looking at the stars. "That night simply broke me." Inuyasha whispered. "It was the night that I realized that I couldn't live without Kagome and the night that she realized that she could live without me."

Even though Inuyasha was still looking at the stars, his head held high, both men could see the tears dropping from his cheeks.

"As I said, the bond can be reformed."

"She won't let it happen, Priest." Inuyasha informed him, "When Kagome makes up her mind, there's no going back. Besides, for the past couple of weeks, every time she comes back from her era, I can smell a male scent on her. It's not her grandfather or her brother."

'This explains a lot' thought Miroku. Before, When Kagome came back from her era, Inuyasha would be lighter and happier; but since the past couple of weeks of her coming back, he became tense with silent anger. And looking back, he was also hurt. With every return, he seemed hurt. He did see difference with his friend but only now understood why.

"Inuyahsa, do you truly love Kagome?" Miroku asked him.

"I told you that I did!" he yelled at the monk.

"I am asking you, brother to brother, knowing that your revelation, whatever it may be, will not leave us: do you truly love Kagome?"

"Yes, I do."

"Another question: Do you still love Kikyo?"

"A part of me will always love her. You need to understand. This was the first time that I've ever experienced love. So yes, a part of me will always love her. But if you're asking me if I'm still in love with her, then no. If you're asking me, if I'm willing to give up Kagome to be with her, then no. If you're asking my if I'm willing to give up Kikyo for Kagome, then yes."

"What's the difference between now and then. Why so easily?" The monk wanted to know.

"This was no easy decision, monk. It was a long process but the truth is knowing that Kagome doesn't love me anymore… it's hard. It's fucking hard. And now that the Priest confirmed it…" Inuyasha was now shaking his head back and forth. "The worse part is that this is my own doing. There's no one else to blame but me."

Miroku had never seen Inuyasha so open and vulnerable. He truly felt bad for his friend.

"My brother," Miroku said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "our mission now is to find the shards of the Sacred Jewel and make Kagome fall in love with you again. Make her forget whatever man she has in her era. I'll ask Sango questions to see if she has information."

Inuyasha looks at Priest Sourushīsā, "You're certain that the bond can be rebuilt."

"Yes."

"What do I need to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Miroku and Inuyasha woke up late due to their impromptu meeting with Priest Sourushīsā. Since they were still asleep, Kagome quickly went to her era to get some medical supplies.

"Good morning Sango." Greeted Miroku.

"Oh, good morning Miroku. You must have been tired to be waking at this time. I've put aside some food for Inuyasha and yourself."

"You are too kind to me, Sango. Where is Kagome?"

"She went back to the well to get some supplies."

"Oh so she isn't here? Then we can freely talk."

"Freely talk? I see so you've surpassed physically groping me! Now you want to verbally do so!" Sango yelled.

"Calm down, Sango. It is not like that. Besides, touching your lushest derrière is a form of appreciation!"

"Miroku, it's too early for me to slap you. So please slap yourself for me."

"You may do so when we are alone, my dear Sango. But in all seriousness I have to talk to you."

"What's going on? This sounds urgent."

Miroku sat down with Sango and told her everything that transpired the previous night. He also swore her to secrecy because he knew that Inuaysha wouldn't be happy with him for telling Sango.

"I feel sorry for Inuyasha but honestly can you blame Kagome?" she stated.

"I agree, Sango, but he did take responsibility and recognized his part in Kagome's actions. This in itself shows how much Inuyasha has matured."

"That is true."

"I have to ask you some questions, Sango. These are delicate questions and I fear that you might refuse to answer them out of respect for Kagome's privacy."

"I make no promises but go ahead."

"Does Kagome have romantic liaisons with a human man in her era?"

"I don't know what your definition of "liaisons" is but I can tell you that she is romantically involved with a boy in her school."

"I figured so since Inuyasha claims to pick up a man's scent on Kagome when she returns from the well."

"I can tell you that she's been seeing him for over a month."

"What is his name?"

"That I cannot help you with!"

"I wasn't going to tell him," responded Miroku sheeply, "It was out of simple curiosity. That's all."

"Hum."

"Another question, but I need you to be brutally honest with me. Do you think that Inuyasha has a chance of getting Kagome back?"

"Honestly, Miroku, I don't know. I truly don't know. When she talks to me about the boy, she seems happy and he does treat her well. The only thing that bothers her is that she has to lie to him when she comes over here."

"I see. This is going to be harder then expected."

"Inuyasha is impulsive and can be selfish. What makes me happy is that he understands that he has a part in Kagome's actions. You are right, that shows maturity. Now has that maturity come to late? That's the answer that we need and I cannot give it to you."

Inuyasha was hiding being the bushes, eavesdropping on Miroku and Sango's conversation. He knew that the monk would get information but he also knew that he would want to spare his feelings. So he had to hear the whole thing himself. 'So I was right, Kagome has a man. I bet you it's that Hojo asshole! He's been in love with her ever since he'd known Kagome. He better not lay a hand on her!'

"I'll fucking kill him if he touches her!" Inuyasha shouted out, revealing his hiding place to Sango and Miroku.

"Maybe I was wrong," Sango said, "Maybe he hasn't matured."

"Whatever Sango!" Inuyasha responded.

"How will you ever win Kagome back with such a childish attitude?"

"I am not childish!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Sango and I are on your side. We want you to be with Kagome."

"Humph!" said Inuyasha as he sat on the grass.

'He looks so sad.' Sango thought. 'I've never seen him like this before. He seems like he's about to cry.'

"Sango?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What would a man have to do to make you fall in love with him? Kagome and you are similar, so if I know what you like, then I'll just be that way." Said Inuyasha with such a childlike expression that reminded her of Shippō.

"Inuyasha, every woman is different. We have different taste in men and what makes me happy doesn't necessarily make Kagome happy. Also, you don't have to change yourself to make her happy because she fell in love with you just the way that you are. She fell in love with the Inuyasha that we all know. What drove her away were your mixed signals and your undying devotion for Kikyo. Tell me, how did you feel when she told you that she no longer loved you?"

"Pain."

"How did you feel when you found out that she had a romantic interest?"

"Pain."

"Now you've never heard her say to the boy that she loved him and is devoted to him. How do you think she felt when she heard you saying that to Kikyo?"

"Sango, I think that's enough." Miroku interfered.

"I'm not trying to kick you while you're down, Inuyasha. I'm trying to prove a point. It's not your personality that needs changing but your love and devotion toward Kikyo. Miroku told me that you no longer care for her. Now you need to prove that to Kagome by showing her that you love her and not because she's the reincarnation of Kikyo. And prove to her that you'll never leave her side. That's one thing that I can say for all women: if the man whom they love proves that he will forsake all others and be by their side forever, they will love back and love back fiercely."

Inuyasha looks at her, shakes his head and walks to the well.

"Hopefully he's able to prove that to her." whispered Sango.

"So that's really how all women think?" Miroku asked.

"Well we have differences but that's a point in common for us, if we truly love the man and want to be with him."

Miroku grabs Sango's hands, "Then I guess Inuyasha is not the only one who has something to prove."

"You, monk? Please! If Kaede were younger, you'd be after her as well!"

"You're right. There was once a time I was like that, but, Sango, that time has passed. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with the Wind Tunnel."

"I have to see it to believe it!"

He leans over and whispers in her ear, "You will." And pecks her on the cheek. Sango is left profusely blushing.

"Hey Sango, do you have a fever?" asked Shippō.

"No, why?"

"Your face is so red!"

Meanwhile, by the well.

'How can I prove to her that Kikyo is no longer a threat to her?' Inuyasha thought. 'How ironic! The moment I leave Kikyo in the past Kagome puts me there with her!' but his thoughts are cut short when he gets a whiff of Kagome's scent. 'Ah, that's better! It's only her scent. That asshole was nowhere near her.'

"Hey let me help you." Inuyasha quickly gets her bag to carry.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. It's not that heavy."

"It's okay. Did you eat? I saved you some food."

"I ate before going back. But listen, don't get mad okay!"

"What is it?"

"We ran out of noodles at the house. However I bought you something else!" said Kagome as she shows him the cooler.

"What did you bring me?" he asked looking suspiciously at the contraption that Kagome was lifting up.

"We had the ingredients for sushi! So I put them in this cooler with ice so they don't rot. I'll make you some for dinner. I swear that you'll love it! It's my favorite and I bought enough for everyone!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha was smiling, "You always think about other people. That's nice." He said as he grabbed her for a hug. "Thank you for bringing me your sushi, I'm sure I'll like it."

"Oh… Okay." Kagome awkwardly smiled. "Are the others up yet?"

"Yup. They packed up already, we've just been waiting for you so we can leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding you guys up."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

As soon as Kagome reached the others, everyone packed up, said their goodbyes and was on their way. They've been walking for hours and everything was routine yet everyone was in their own head.

"Hey Sango," Kagome whispered, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The boys, they're acting weird. Miroku is silent and Inuyasha was extra nice this morning. Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Not that I know of." Sango felt bad lying to her friend. In reality, Kagome was more than a friend: she's the sister that she never had. But if lying means helping Inuyasha get Kagome back, lying it is.

"So how are things with how do you call it? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes. In my era, when a man is courting you he is called a boyfriend and you, in turn, are his girlfriend. And things are going good. We met up last week and we went to his place."

"Oh my! What happened?" Sango was one of the best demon slayers when demon slayers existed, that being said she loves a good gossip.

Kagome looks in front of her to make sure that the boys were far away for them to talk.

"Sango, we kissed. We kissed for so long that I don't know half of what happened during the movie that we were supposed to be watching!"

"Oh my!" giggled Sango, "Did anything else happen?"

Kagome puts her hands over her face. "Sango, he put his hand down in my panties and a finger in. No one has ever done that to me before."

"I've never gotten that far! How did it feel?"

"Well, it was painful at first but felt okay after."

"Is that it? Did anything happen to him?"

"No, I had to leave his apartment. I was so scared! Oh my God, Sango, I thought that everyone knew what we did. I felt like a sign was above my head!"

"Kagome, tell me, are you in love with him?"

"I know that I care for him but love? I don't know." 'Thank you! Inuyasha is still in the game!' Sango thought.

"One thing that I know for sure," Kagome said,  
is I'm in love with his tongue and finger."

Both girls started squealing loudly.

"What are you girls talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Girl stuff." Kagome answered. She was red as an apple.

"What girl stuff?" Shippō, "And please don't say that it's only when I'm older that I'll understand."

"Fine, we wont say it then." Sango said smirking, "But we'll think it." And both girls just busted out laughing.

"Not fair!" Shippō replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this very interesting conversation but it seems like it's about to rain." Miroku commented.

"You're right. I can smell the weather changing but I can't see a cave anywhere near here."

"No worries my friends! My mom bought a tent for us! And she even included two tarpaulins for us in case it rains!"

"A what?" Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

The team quickly set up the tent that was big enough for a family of 10 and tied the tarpaulins to each other and the trees with the help of specific ropes. As soon as everything was set up, the rain came thundering down.

"Kagome this is awesome! Thank your mom for this when you see her next." Inuyasha exclaimed, happy for not being wet. Once more his eagerness to compliment shocked Kagome.

"Of course. You know that my mom sees you guys as family."

"When we gathered all of the shards and it's safer, you should bring her, your grandpa and brother here. I'm sure that they'll like it, especially your grandfather."

Once more his behavior is shocking Kagome. 'Don't get me wrong, Inuyasha is not a mean guy or even a bad one, but he doesn't dish out compliments like that. I wonder what's going with him. Not that I'm complaining, it's good to be recognized but it's so out of character.'

"Oh and we can't forget Buyo." Inuyasha added.

"Buyo? Who's Buyo?" Shippō wondered.

"Buyo is Kagome's cat."

"You're right, Inuyasha. Once we the Sacred Jewel is safe and we no longer have to go on dangerous adventures, they'll love to come here. I'm sure if one of us is with them as we go through the well, they'll be able to cross over easily."

"Your grandpa might end up marrying Kaede." Inuyasha joked.

"Ha!"

A couple of hours passed by and the rain was still strong. Since it was about dinnertime, Kagome decided to start rolling the sushi. Once she was done, she served everyone and waited for their reactions.

"Kagome," Sango started, "this is heaven!"

"I forgive you for not having my noodles." Inuyasha added.

"Always forget the noodles, Kagome." Shippō chirped in which got him a bump on the head from Inuyasha.

After dinner, everyone settled for the night. Everyone was asleep except for Kagome and Inuyasha, so he scooted over Kagome's side so they could talk without waking the rest of the gang.

"I've never seen it rain so hard before." Kagome stated.

"I have. I hope that it stops during the night so we won't have to walk in mud tomorrow. I hate mud."

"I'm with you on that one, buddy."

There was a moment of silence. 'Think Inuyasha! Now that you're alone with Kagome start proving to her that she's the only one for you and that you don't want to be with her because Kikyo won't have you. What did Sango say? "Show her that you love her and will never leave her." And Miroku said that I have to be "smooth". Let me redirect the conversation in that direction so she knows that I love her and wont leave her.'

"So you know that I'll never leave you, right?" Inuyasha firmly declared realizing that he has absolutely no "smoothness".

"The hell?" Kagome stated loudly.

Inuyasha takes in a deep breath but before he could say a word, Kagome continued talking.

"What's been going on with you today? You've been acting so odd."

"What do you mean odd?"

"I mean odd! You're being nice and giving out compliments like it's nothing."

"So what are you trying to say? I'm an asshole?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You'll wake the others. And no, that's not what I meant. I meant that you did it a lot today and not as you normally do. So what's going on?"

"I wish that we weren't in this tent and it wasn't raining. Then we could be out in the open and just talk without waking anyone up."

"Since we can't, you'll have to whisper. So whisper."

"I don't have Miroku's charm so I'll just be my usual blunt self. I haven't forgotten the conversation that we had 3 months ago."

"Ah."

"I know that you see me differently and you've stopped loving as you would love a mate. I know that. I also know that you have a man in your era because I can smell him on you. I don't know if this man will become your mate or not but I can tell you that if I have anything to do with it, he will not be your mate."

He stopped to take another deep breath.

"That night, you made your peace with me. I understood you and respected that. I am solely to blame for you not loving me anymore, Kagome. I take full responsibility. I've hurt you so many times without thinking or without wanting to. I know that I can be impulsive. But what I can tell you is that until that baka becomes your mate, I will do everything and anything in my power to prove to you that I love you and only you. That I love you not because you are Kikyo's reincarnation, not because you look like her, but because you're Kagome. You are you. Do you remember what you said to me about not fearing me when I'm full demon?"

"Yes."

"Just like you don't fear me when I'm a full demon because deep down I'm still me, is the same way that I love you for you."

"Inuyasha, stop." She said to him gently. "I don't want you to waste your time on us. You, yourself, just said that I have a boyfriend in my era. And if you know me at all, you'd know that I am a loyal person."

"I know that you are. I'm not asking you to change. What I'm asking you is to see me for the person that I am today and not the person that hurt you in the past. See that my love for you is true and real, and that I don't see you as second best. That this change in our relationship after that conversation hurts me. I just want you to keep an open mind."

"I'm happy that you've moved on and put Kikyo in your past, if that's what you're saying. You deserve happiness, Inuyasha. But I'm not sure that this happiness is with me. You're right, I don't know if him and me are going to get married or if we're going to break up. I don't. But what I do know is that I'll give him my full attention and a fair chance."

He looks at her and caresses her face, "I think about you every time you go in the well. I think about claiming you. I think about your belly being swollen with my puppies. But we can both agree on one thing: we don't know what the future holds. So I'm going to be hopeful. Hope is all that I have. But, Kagome, please see me for who I am right now, in the present. That's all I'm asking for."

She shakes her head yes.

"Thank you. Go to sleep now. Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

 *** Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue. Thank you** *


	3. Chapter 3

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" yelled Inuyasha as he slaughtered the demon. "Didn't I tell you that today would be a long day!"

"It's only midday!" responded Kagome as she purified the shard that fell from the slayed demon, "I would hardly say that it's been a long day."

"Humph! Either way I was right!" he mumbled.

"We need to find a river." Said Sango, "We're covered in mud and I don't know about you guys but I don't want to feel dirty all day."

"Sango, my I volunteer my services?" asked Miroku.

"Services?"

"To help you bath, of course! You won't be able to reach your back!"

"Don't worry about it, monk! Kagome will be there to help me!"

"I can help both of you ladies! I have two hands."

"You do whatever you want to Sango but keep your hands off Kagome." Intervened Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sure Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes at him. 'Too little to late, Inuyasha.' She thought.

"There's a river close by. I can smell the water." Stated Inuyasha ignoring Kagome's comment.

They followed Inuyasha and sure enough there was a river with some boulders in it. The women went being one boulder while the men chose another one.

"The nerve of that monk!" Sango said.

"Honestly, Sango, I think that Miroku developed some feelings for you. As in real, deep and romantic feelings." Replied Kagome.

"Oh really? Then why hasn't he stopped asking other women to bear his child?"

"Maybe he doesn't think that he has a chance with you?"

"He doesn't if he keeps doing that!"

"If he came to you and said that he would stop, would you accept him?"

"Yeah, right! Like he would ever do that."

"But listen to yourself, Sango. You're not even giving him a chance in an imaginary scenario. Maybe that's why he's just scared to approach you."

'Maybe he was serious when he said that he'll have to prove himself to me. Am I really that hard on him?' Sango thought. "Kagome, am I really that hard on him?"

"I don't think that you are because he does like groping you and flirt with every woman but the way he looks at you and protects you make me feel like he's in love with you but can't do anything about it."

"I'll think about it."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the river.

"I'm going to get some chips from Kagome's bag, do you guys want any?" Shippō asked.

"Yes and thank you, Shippō!" Miroku thanked.

"Sure." Responded Inuyasha lazily.

As naked Shippō is getting the chips from Kagome's back, some of her schoolbooks fell to the ground and opened up. There was a picture of Kagome and another boy, and a letter on the floor.

"What do you have there, Shippō?" inquired Miroku.

"I accidentally dropped some of Kagome's books and there was a picture and a letter." Explained Shippō.

"Give me that!" said Inuyasha as he got out from the river, naked. He grabbed both things from Shippō's hands. The picture was that of Kagome with another boy. Kagome was sitting on his lap, while his arms were around her. He had short jet-black hair with black eyes. His complexion was olive but he did not look Japanese. Any stranger could clearly see that they were a couple, especially since he was kissing her on the lips.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and started cracking his neck side to side. He then took another deep breath and started to open up the letter addressed to Kagome.

"Inuyasha," intervened Miroku, "this is not right. This letter is not addressed to you but to Kagome. Brother, I know that you are hurt but this is not the way."

Inuyasha, looked at the letter and then at Miroku, then back to the letter. "Shippō," said Inuyasha, "you had better keep your mouth shut about this." He then proceeded to open up the letter.

'Well since it's already opened, why not read it with him.' Thought Miroku.

" _My dearest Kagome,_

 _I know that we just started going out but I want you to know that you have made me the happiest that I've ever been. Your kisses and touches are the reason why I am still breathing. The formal dance will be in a month, that night you'll permanently be mine. That night at my apartment was just a snippet of what's to come. I promise to do my best not to hurt you but bear in mind that first times are always painful._

 _Jai_

 _P.S. My parents are going to Italy later in December, I want you to come with us."_

'Oh boy.' thought Miroku, 'this is definitely not going to be easy.'

"This means nothing Inuyasha. It is but a simple letter." Miroku said to calm his friend down.

"A simple letter, eh? She was in his apartment. At night. She was in his apartment at night, Miroku! He wants to make her his woman! 'That night was just a snippet' he wrote! And you're telling me that it's a simple letter!" yelled Inuyasha.

"The good news is that we have information and we know what he looks like." Miroku reminded him.

"What is going on? What are you guys talking about?" Shippō questioned but to no avail.

"What good does it do?" Inuyasha asked blatantly snubbing Shippō.

"We have from now until a month to accomplish our task. He did say in a month at the dance, so we have a month."

Inuyasha slowly goes to the river and throws in the letter.

"What are you doing?" Shippō yelled out.

"She might not have known about the letter since it wasn't opened. So she might have not read it, and if she didn't, she won't know what was in it. Do you understand, Shippō? Not a word to Kagome."

Shippō looked at his friend and didn't recognize him. This was a different Inuyasha. Inuyasha mad would yell, kick and hit, but not this one. 'He's way too calm and collected. What's going on with him? Better keep your mouth shut this time, Shippō!' Shippo said to himself. "You have my word Inuyasha."

"Good." Inuyasha looked at the picture once last time and then gave it to Shippō to be put in one of the schoolbooks.

They jump back in the river.

"I know that I'm young but maybe I can help in the situation, but before I do I need to know what's going. Is Kagome in danger?" Shippō asked eager to help. He might be young but he's also an observer. The happier and lighter that Kagome gets, Inuyasha gets more mad and sad. He doesn't understand what changed because before Inuyasha would be happier and calmer every time Kagome came back from her era.

"It's quite simple, Shippō. Inuyasha has a romantic rival." Miroku calmly explained to him.

"Oh really? Who's in love with Kikyo?" Shippō innocently asked.

"It's not about Kikyo! I'm over her! Some asshole wants to steal Kagome from me!" Inuyasha screeched out.

"Oh. Are you sure that you're over Kikyo though? Because the last time you were all like 'I will always love and protect you.'" Shippō stated.

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"It happened a while back. I couldn't sleep and was waiting for Kagome by the well but then I heard a noise and went to investigate. I saw you holding Kikyo. But then I heard another noise and turned to see that it was Kagome but she didn't see me. And then you confessed your undying love for Kikyo. Kagome was just stunned and tears started rolling down her cheeks. So I hid more so she wouldn't get embarrassed. But then something happened: she cried for less than a minute, whipped her tears, took a deep breath and marched back to the hut. She wasn't mad or anything, she was more determined, but I don't know what she was determined about." Shippō retailed his story.

"That's when she made her decision to stop loving Inuyasha." Miroku concluded.

Inuyasha just put both hands to his face, "I'm fucked. I'm majorly fucked. There's no point in pursuing her. I broke her fucking heart because I'm an idiot and now she has a man in her era! What's the point?"

"The point is you love her. Remember what Sango said? The problem with their relationship is that Kagome has to lie to him when she comes here. Inuyasha, Kagome has no secrets from you. That's something that you have on that Jai character."

"I told her last night." Inuyasha confessed.

"Told her what?" Miroku asked.

"Told her that I'm in love with her and only her."

"What did she say?"

"She said that it was too late and she had a man. I told her that I'd prove my love to her but she said that it was too late. She was loyal to her man."

"Loyalty has nothing to do with it." Miroku reminded him. "Sometimes it's not about having an affair but simply realizing what's best for oneself. For example, during this month we're, well you, you are going to show her that you will be the better husband. That you are better for her."

"It's easier said than done. I don't know what to do! Do I get her flowers? Send her letters like that asshole? Braid her fucking hair!"

"Remember what Sango said, Inuyasha. Be yourself. Now how do we do this?" Miroku wondered.

"How about just spending more alone time with her?" suggested Chippō. "One thing that I noticed is when Kagome and Sango are together and alone, they tell each other everything."

"And how would you know that if they're alone? Huh Chippō?" Miroku inquired.

"I'm just trying to help him! Why are you questioning me for?"

"He does bring a valid point, Inuyasha. The more time you spend alone with Kagome, the more intimate you'll get."

"But don't forget if Kikyo shows up, she eventually will, don't say that you love her or anything like that!" Shippō added.

"I'll try not to forget, Shippō." Inuyasha said.

Moments later, the group left the river and continued on their journey.

Days have passed with no Naraku in sight or a demon with the shards in them. Nighttime was upon them so Kagome and Shippō started undoing their sleeping bags.

"It's been days, it's time for me to go back home." Kagome said.

"What's the hurry?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have school! That's my hurry! And my grandfather is running out of illnesses for my excuses!"

"Sango, we need to very if the premises are safe before full blown nightfall."

"Kirara, come on. Shippō come with us so I can show you how to put some traps."

"What are they doing?" asked Kagome. "If the premises weren't safe, we wouldn't be camping here. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Inuyasha askedō

"Unless I'm right! I think that Miroku developed feelings for Sango!"

"He's been watching her more often, especially when she sleeps. He didn't tell me anything about it." Inuyasha said scratching his head. "He did say something about not wanting to ask other women to bear his child."

"He did? It's a sign then! I hope it works out for them! They're perfect for each other."

"Do you have anymore sushi?" he wondered to try to get off that topic.

"Actually, no. However, I do have some bread and tuna. Would you like me to make you some?"

"Woman, I'm starving so the answer is yes!"

Kagome laughs at his childish ways when he's hungry. She really needs to make sure that they have noodles the next time that she goes home. It's odd that her mother didn't go grocery shopping. 'Come to think about it, mom was acting odd when I was home. Yeah, tomorrow I should definitely head home.'

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha saw the changes of expressions on her face.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My mom. She was acting odd when I was there the last time. Tomorrow I'm going back to see what's going on."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What for?"

"What if there is something going on and you need back up. Besides, I like being in your room on the spare bed playing with Buyo."

"You sure that's it?"

"What else would it be?"

"Oh nothing. Just asking to make sure. And here's your sandwich!"

"Thank you." He said as he took a huge bite of the sandwich. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippō were back and started eating their sandwiches. After a couple of hours of talking, everyone went to sleep.

Ever since his decision to win Kagome's heart, Inuyasha has stopped sleeping on trees but slept on top of one of the sleeping bags instead and he would always be as close as possible to Kagome. Kagome was stirring and from her breathing, Inuyasha knew that she wasn't asleep.

"Nothing is wrong with your mother, Kagome. So stop worrying." He whispered to her.

"How would you know? You don't." she responded. "But thank you for trying to reassure me." Kagome then turned around to look at the half demon.

"You never talk about your mother." Kagome noticed.

"What's there to say?"

"Well a lot! What was her name? How was she like? How did she meet your dad?"

"Her name was Izayoi."

"Really? That's the name that they give the 16th day of every month!"

"Really? Why?"

"Because they say that the 16th day is always the most beautiful day of the month."

"Well she was beautiful. You remind me of her sometimes. She was always there for me. She loved me even when I asked too many questions and was being a brat. She was murdered."

"Oh. Inuyasha, I am so sorry."

"She was murdered twice. The first time it was by a samurai who loved her, but she didn't return his affections since she was in love with my dad. She was pregnant with me and it made him jealous. He wanted me dead, so he killed her to kill me. When dad got there, he just used the Tessaiga to bring her back to life."

"That's horrible! What a horrible thing to do! How cruel! I hope that he got what he deserved!"

"My father killed him but lost his life in the process."

'His life has been marked with tragedy even before he was born. Mother died a first time because of him and then father died protecting him.' Thought Kagome.

"The second time she was murdered, she was poisoned. I don't know by whom but it was poison."

He didn't have to say it by Kagome knew that they poisoned the human because of her half demon son. Kagome scouted a little closer to him and put her hand on his.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha."

"I can't change the past," he turned to tell her, "but I can write the future."

"Your mother would want you to be happy."

"That she would. She would have loved you, you know?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. She would have. You are so much like her. Sassy like her as well." He added smiling to which she smiled back. "You never talked about your dad."

"He's an asshole. When mom was pregnant with Sōta, he had an affair with his secretary and left my mom for her because the secretary got pregnant soon after."

"What a jerk! Your mom is so nice."

"I know right!"

"So you don't talk to him?"

"He does try and make contact but I don't want to be in contact with him. Even before all of this happened, he was a distant father. Him leaving didn't really affect me but it's what he did to my mother that affected me. I saw my mother crying. That's not something that you forget easily."

"How about Sōta, is he in contact with him?"

"Infrequently and that's the odd thing. Where he always wants me in his life, he's indifferent to Sōta. He treats him like he's not his son. And it affected Sōta as you can tell by the way he worships you."

"Well, maybe I should be worshipped." He mumbled.

"Oh Lord."

"How about your other brother or sister?"

"Brother. I see him once in a while. Like that's the other thing, he has his new family and I don't want any part of that, I truly don't. The man's a creep and his wife is a bitch."

A couple of minutes of silence passed between them before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Do I remind you of him?"

"Of my father?"

"Yes."

"No. Why?"

"I've unknowingly hurt you a lot in the pass. I know that. I'm just wondering if that's why you're taking so long to forgive me."

"I've forgiven you a long time ago. The heart wants what the heart wants. You love Kikyo and that's okay, Inuyasha."

"Loved, I loved Kikyo. Now I love you."

"Please don't say that to me."

"Why? Because you love him!"

"I don't know if I love him or not, but I do know that I care for him."

"Whatever! He sounds like a fucking asshole to me!"

"You don't even know him! I've never spoken to you about him!"

"You don't have to! Fuck him! He's fucking pathetic!"

"You know what? I can't tonight. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! And I hope you have nightmares about that fucking pussy! You know he wouldn't be able to defend you against demons or fucking humans! Is that what you want in a mate? A pussy!? I rather see you with Sango!"

Kagome already had her back turned to him and eyes closed. She was not going to give him any attention. Then suddenly, her eyes popped open. Inuyasha had snuggled all the way to her back and threw a lazy arm around her. Once more Kagome ignored him not wanting to give him attention.

"He won't be able to give you any protection," he whispered in her hair, "But I fucking will."


End file.
